Network switching is often negatively impacted by the noisy neighbor problem. A noisy neighbor is a data center co-tenant with signaling characteristics that monopolizes network bandwidth. A noisy neighbor can cause other tenants that share the network infrastructure to suffer from uneven network performance. For example, a first network function that continuously signals small bursts of unrelated data can repeatedly evict more heavily used data from shared fast access memory. The eviction may result in thrashing as the heavily used data is repeatedly stored and evicted from the shared memory. Memory thrashing in the shared memory can substantially negatively impact network performance of all network co-tenants that access the shared memory.